fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Janne D'Arc
Janne D'Arc (ジャンヌ・ダルク, Jannu Deruku) is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited her from the year 1431. Story Janne is a well-balanced warrior raised in the circus and bearer of a tremendous beauty. Good at fencing and clad in her silver armor along with her black leather pants, she uses a combination of defense and attack with her holy sword Bastard Buster. The sword can even turn itself into a whip and crossbow, giving Janne an advantage in using her sword's increased range. With it, Janne has turned into the holy savior of France, fighting for the good of people. She also protects the circus she was born and raised. Janne seems to be afraid of losing her beauty, refusing to admit she's older than 19 years old. Now a 15th-century feminist who has proven to be one of the toughest fencers of her time, Janne accepted Dr. Sugar Brown's invitation to the World Heroes tournament only to prove that women are tougher than men. However, recently she wishes to find a man stronger than her so they can become a couple, and uses her thoughts into her blows. In her search for a suitable mate, she meets Julius Carn and falls in love with him, Janne pleads with him to marry her but he is actually intimidated by her strength as a fighter and runs away, as strong woman aren't his type. Janne, however, chases after him when the tournament is over, without success. Since their meeting, Janne has been unable to forget him, even though she insists otherwise, saying that he is already in the past. She enters the second World Heroes tournament to try to seek a husband, with her main goal to get married and settle down, but will not tolerate a man weaker than her. She asks herself if its possible to find her ideal man during battle. Janne hears an archangel's voice tell her that there's no way a absurdly beautiful swordswoman like her can lose. Janne comes to only one conclusion: if she conquers the world, she could have any man she wants, but wonders if its worth the trouble. She fears that, by becoming increasingly strong, the possibility of a partner stronger than her could fade away, alongside the possibility of marriage. She comes back for the third World Heroes tournament wanting to find a hunk of man, but is unable to. When she shows interest in Hanzou Hattori, Ryoko Izumo (who admires Janne) is already at his side fawning over him. Annoyed with this, she tries to shrug it off, but the ninja Fuuma Kotaro annoys her more when he tries to hit on her. She violently knocks him out for being weak, thinking she's left only with the choice of waiting for her "Mr. Right" to appear. Until then, she continues to fight and risk her life for her fellow people. Game Appearances * World Heroes - Playable * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS - Card * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Cameo Trivia *Janne is loosely based on Joan of Arc. *Many fans believe Janne is actually bald and uses a wig, inspiring many fan arts of her without hair. Officially, Janne is bald after losing in her own Deathmatch stage. Janne was designated to go bald as a reference to the actual Joan of Arc, whose hair was also shaved, that is why Janne's hair is always being cut, shaved or burned, as her designers wanted Janne to be bald eventually as part of her design. The World Heroes manga also references this by having Janne's hair completely burned by J. Carn after using his Mongolian Dynamite on her. *Jack the Ripper's win quote against Janne in the Japanese version reveals she's virgin, has her blood tastes like the blood of one. *In ADK World, Janne comments on how Shura Nai Khanomtom and Captain Kidd aren't exactly at the same level she is. Gallery World Heroes Janne ending1.png|Janne's dream of marriage Janne ending2.png|Janne's ending Janne pic.png|Portrait Janne Bald.png|Bald Janne in Word Heroes Janne manual.jpg|Artwork Janne chibi.jpg|Chibi art Carn ending2.png|Janne in J. Carn' ending Carn ending1.png|Janne in J. Carn's ending jannecircus.png|Circus where Janne grew in World-magazinead.jpg|Magazine ad World-heroes-ngcover.jpg|Neo Geo Cover art WorldjapaneseSNEScover.jpg|Japanese SNES Cover World-heroes-menu.jpg|Normal Mode World-heroes-cover.jpg|Cover art World Heroes SNES ad.jpg|magazine SNES ad World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Jannewh2j pic.png|Portrait Janne Bald 2.png|Bald Janne in Word Heroes 2 Janne wh2snesending.gif|SNES Ending Janne wh2ending2.png|Ending Janne wh2ending1.png|Ending Janne rise manual.jpg|Manual Art Janne Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Janne intro.png|Intro Janne bust.png|Bust Janne_wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Category:Female Category:French Category:Sword Category:World Heroes Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Human Category:Fire Category:Whip